


If Kak Adopted Gio

by DoppioOkuyasuFan



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoppioOkuyasuFan/pseuds/DoppioOkuyasuFan
Summary: Read the title
Kudos: 5





	If Kak Adopted Gio

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

If DIO knew about Giorno   
(Stardust crusaders fight)  
(Rough rough rough rough rough rough draft) 

Jotaro saw that Dio was.... holding a baby? “Are you keeping a hostage?!” Jotaro asked, with panic in his voice, “Don’t tell me... is this your baby?” “Yes, meet Giorno.” “He’s cute but... why did you bring your kid to a fight?” “All my minions are dead, so yeah, they can’t babysit him.” “Where’s his mom?” Jotaro asked. “Killed her, she was neglecting my son.” Dio said casually. “What the heck Dio?” “What?” “Can’t you just get a babysitter or something?” “No, I don’t trust them.” 

“You are not fit to be a father.” Jotaro said with a sigh, “and if you had a child with a Joestar’s body, then isn’t he half Joestar? “Well, he’s as much Joestar as he’s Brando. And I love my son so yeah.” “You have a last name?” “Yeah, I was human once, y’know?” “That’s not the point, can you get him a sitter so we can fight?” “No, I, DIO, can take care of him even during a fight.” Jotaro sighed. “What about Kakyoin takes care of him while we fight.” “No! How can I trust you guys!?” 

“Kakyoin won’t hurt him, I promise.” Dio knew he couldn’t fight Jotaro with Gio. He knew he had no choice. “Fine!” He reluctantly handed the Giorno to Kakyoin. “Now go far away enough that there is no possibility that he can get hurt.” Jotaro said. Kakyoin got a taxi across the huge city. Taking care of Giorno and getting really attached. No wonder DIO likes him so much. Kakyoin was still worried about his friends and DIO knows where he’s heading so there’s that. 

They made a deal that if Jotaro wins that Kakyoin would take care of the child, which was a little extreme but he was ok with it. But if Jotaro lost then Kakyoin is dead too. He had faith in his friends so he decided to stick to the plan. Giorno didn’t have fangs so he wasn’t a vampire. Giorno has black hair and green eyes. He also had the star birthmark, symbolizing him being part Joestar. After about an hour, Kakyoin got a call. “We killed DIO, Jiji might be dead though.” Jotaro said, with his voice.   
  
(Kakyoin’s POV) 

I was sad, but also relieved. I started to cry, I didn’t know if they were tears of sadness or of happiness. I was also glad I could keep Giorno. I won’t have him keep the last name ‘Brando’ though. He will be called, ‘Giorno Kakyoin.’ People will call him Giorno, of course. “So, we will meet back at the entrance of the mansion?” “Yeah, I’ll see you there.” I got another taxi and after a while, I was at the entrance. I plane with the letters SPW on it was there. It was a medical plane. Walked into it and saw Mr. Joestar who looked really dead, having blood hooked up to him.

The door closed behind me and we started flying immediately. “Hi, Jotaro.” I said. “Hi, as you can see, Polnareff and I are hurt, DIO was really tough.” “Yeah.” Whe Mr. Joestar looked like he had enough blood in him, Jotaro summoned Star Platinum and started to force his heart to pump. Joseph suddenly came to life! I was surprisedas frick. He was acting like Dio. At the time, I thought he was Dio. He was really just pretending though. I thought it was funny, but Jotaro was pissed. 

Joseph was ok. I was happy about that fact. I knew taking care of a child was a big commitment but I agreed to do it. I knew he wasn’t going to be evil or anything, he was part Joestar after all. “You seem to really get along with Dio’s kid.” Jotaro said. “He’s a baby, babies are cute.” I said in response. Jotaro seemed to be smiling, not a big smile, just a small smile. “Do you need help taking care of him?” He said. “Yeah, but my parents would also be helping too. At least until I move out.” 

“Polnareff would be exited we won, and I think he’ll like Giorno.” Jotaro said. “Haha, yeah, he will.” 

~two years later~

I heard Giorno screaming his head off and a loud ‘thump’, I immediately ran as fast as I could to see Giorno staring in shock at... IS THAT AVDOL?! He was unconscious and didn’t have his limbs, he was badly bleeding out. I immediately called the Speedwagon foundation. In about 12 minutes, medical help was here. They decided to treat him at my house and U was left to calm down Giorno. I immediately called Jotaro. “Jotaro, come to my house ASAP. It’s an emergency.” I said. 

“I’ll be there in ten.” He said, calmly. Then I called Polnareff, “get here ASAP, it’s an emergency.” I said. “Ok, I’ll be there soon!” He said, kinda panicked. I was calming down Giorno when Jotaro got here. “What happened?” He asked. “It’s Avdol, he’s alive.” I said. Jotaro looked like he was going to explode from surprise. “Where is he?! What happened?!” He asked frantically. “He’s in the living room, he just kinda appeared, bleeding a lot.” Jotaro practically ran into the other room. 

I was still sitting there with Giorno, who was still throughly traumatized. “It’s ok Gio, he’s going to be ok.” I said. “Do you know him?” He sobbed. “Yeah.. he’s an old friend.” Then, Polnareff burst through the door and skipped knocking all together. “What happened?!” He asked. “Just, go in the living room and you’ll see” I said. He ran into the room and I heard a muffled, “What le f*$@?! Avdol?!” Jotaro and Polnareff walked back through the room that I was in and asked, “How did he get here?”

“I don’t actually know. I heard Gio screaming and I heard a thump. I think he just appeared.” I replied with obvious confusion in my voice. “I’m super happy he’s alive but wow... just wow.” Jotaro said. Polnareff actually had a mix of happiness, excitement, confusion and concern on his face. When I walked back into the room, they already had his legs bandaged up, meaning that he’ll probably not die by bleeding out. I watched how they did surgery on his arms. Of course Gio wasn’t there, Jotaro was keeping track of him. 

As Jotaro babysit Giorno, I anxiously watched Avdol after he had his wounds treated. Me, Jotaro, and Polnareff took turns spending time with Gio until he fell asleep. After about 5 hours of waiting, he opened his eyes. “Oh thank heavens you’re ok!” Polnareff yelled and hugged him. “Did we defeat DIO?!” Avdol asked anxiously. “Yeah, but the weird thing is that DIO has a son. He’s a good kid and also part Joestar.” Jotaro said. “How long has it been since we defeated DIO?” Avdol asked. 

“Two years.” Avdol looked surprised at first but calmed down after a few seconds. “So, how are you all doing?” “We’re doing great! How are you feeling?” Polnareff said. “It has come to my attention that I somehow survived.” Polnareff laughed. 

~13 years later~

“Giorno! We’re heading to Italy, pack your stuff!” I said. “Giorno?” I walked over to his bedroom. I knocked on the door. I heard a panicked, “don’t come in!” “What’s going on?” I asked. “Nothing!” He said. “You can tell me.” I said. “Promise you won’t freak out?” He asked. “Promise.” He then opened the door. His hair was golden and long. I couldn’t hold in my surprise. I then got really happy. “Whaaaat?” He said. “Can you see this?” I said as I summoned my stand. 

He gasped. “You have a stand!” I said excitedly. “On the other hand, we need to go to Italy. You can bring the scissors in the car, your hair is growing this fast because you have powers. It’s golden because I’m not your real dad.” I said, trying to get that out of the way. He was shocked. I picked him up and said, “hurry!” He went outside and went into the car. I packed his things and threw them in the trunk. I started up the car and started driving. “Why are we going to Italy?” He asked. “It’s for work, I need to find a certain arrow.”

“Did you know either of my real parents?” He asked. “Actually, yes. I only knew the one that killed your mom and your other biological dad. He was a jerk, but he loved you.” I said. “Wait, I have toe biological dads?” He asked. “Long story... your jerk dad stole your other dad’s body because he was a vampire and could survive with only a head.” I said. “Wait... Vampires are possible?!” He asked. “Apparently.” I said, annoyed. “This is a lot to take in.” He said. “You had to know eventually.” I said.

~idk hours later~

“Finally, Italy!” I said. I got a Taxi to the hotel we’ll be staying. Then, Giorno ran off. I assumed he would be back by at least 10 pm but he wasn’t. When I woke up, he wasn’t back yet. Then, I called the police. I was freaking out. I called him countless times. I still had to work, so I looked for him and the arrow. This town is where Polnareff died (or so I thought) when looking for the arrow with Jotaro so I had to be extra careful looking for it. The fact that Polnareff died here made me worry even more about Gio. 

After a few months of looking, I heard Gio yelling, “MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!” In the distance. I followed the yelling and when I got closer, I was at the colosseum. I saw a dead body, it was a young boy with pink hair and brown eyes. I started to worry about if Giorno did this. I picked up the body and kept on following the yells. When I got to the source, I saw Giorno surrounded by other people, one of which had a outfit with white on it with black dots. Giorno was punching a other dude with pink hair. 

I started to cry, out of relief that he was ok and out of the chance that he killed a boy his age. “Giorno, what’s going on?” The guy his stand was punching randomly disappeared. “Did you kill this kid?” I asked with tears in my eyes. “No, Mista did, and he could’ve been dangerous!” I started to cry. “You’re saying he might’ve not deserved it?” I cried. The guy the black hair and a white outfit walked over to me. “I’m sorry.” He said. “I’m gonna call someone who might be able to bring him back to life!” I said. Then, I called Josuke. I told him where I was and he got a private jet over to Italy.

After a hour or two, he was healing the body. After the body was completely healed, we put him in a cell made my the Speedwagon Foundation that was actually quite comfortable. That all happened while Giorno and his friends were urging me not to. “Did you guys kill anyone else?” I asked tearfully. “No.” Giorno said. “What? I thought-“ the short one that looked like he was twelve said just as Giorno covered his mouth. “Dad, think about it this way, you remember how your friends killed only people who threatens all your lives? Well, it’s the same for us.” 

Josuke was in the background kinda just watching. “I guess you’re right, but all of the deaths were accidental, we didn’t mean to kill them. And most of the people we defeated ended up in the hospital, not dead.” I said. Giorno frowned. “Mista didn’t mean to kill him!” Giorno yelled. “He shot him twice, how wouldn’t he die? You even missed his vitals, meaning he had an extra slow and painful death!” I said, starting to cry again. “Sorry...” Mista said.

(Doppio’s POV)

I looked at my hands, they were covered in dry blood. My clothes are drenched in my own blood. I didn’t have any wounds anymore. I remember going to heaven and having the option to go back to my body. When I woke up. I started to freak out. I was in an oddly comfortable cell. I also heard arguing right outside of the room my cell is in. I started to freak out, remembering the pain I had felt. I sat down and started to quietly cry.

(Kakyoin’s POV)

“Just, lemme explain what happened from the beginning.” Giorno said. Then Giorno explained from the very beginning of what happened. “So you claim that you only killed people who deserved it.” I said, “but you didn’t even stop your friends from killing people who didn’t deserve it?” “We thought he deserved to die, turns out he probably didn’t though.” Giorno said. “Guys, he’s awake.” Josuke said. “Mista, go out there and apologize.” I said.

(Doppio’s POV)

I was crying for who knows how long until... the door started to slowly open. I jumped out of my skin and tried to hide. I noticed that in a cell, they don’t put any possible hiding spots. I just curled up in the corner, pretending that if I don’t see him, he doesn’t see me. “I’m sorry for shooting you.” It was Mista’s voice. I started to freak out even more. I began to shake. I refused to say a thing. Then, Mista left. I heard muffled talking but couldn’t make out the words. 

Then, the door opened again. I heard footsteps. An unfamiliar voice said, “Hi.” I still didn’t answer. “Will you tell me what happened to you if I tell you what happened to me?” He asked. I very slightly nodded. “Ok.” He said. Then, he started on his story, it was full of adventure, happiness, and loss. It was really interesting. I spent hours listening. When he finished he said, “Well, what happened to you?” Without moving from that spot, I said, “I was adopted by a priest. My village burnt down. He died. I was put into many years of a coma. I didn’t age. When I woke up, I wasn’t in a hospital. I didn’t know where I was. A strange man called me and told be to work for him. I agreed.”

“He made me do dangerous things. He was my only friend. The only person who was nice to me. I trusted him. On one mission, I had been shot and I died. I went to heaven and met my dad. I was given the choice to come back to life... I expected to see my friend but there was only the people who killed me.” I said. I started to cry. “Did you ever see your friend in real life?” He asked. “No, I only communicated with him through phone.” I said. “Did you ever kill anyone?” He asked. “No, I could never do that.” I said. 

“Hmm” he said, “also, are you still not gonna turn around?” “I don’t wanna.” I said. “Well, you have to at some point, better to do it now than later.” He said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bye


End file.
